Jason X Tsunaron X
by IrishBanshee323
Summary: Picking up shortly after the events of Jason X, Tsunaron continues to working on his Android, KAY-EM, and Rowan tries to adapt to the future.


PROLOGUE

The year was 2455 when Professor Lowe's high school class went on a field trip that most of them, along with the crew aboard the ship of Grendel, would not survive. The trip itself, to the dead planet Earth was successful, with few flaws. Upon entering a long since abandoned research faculty located in an unknown area, the class stumbled upon two great findings; frozen bodies, perfectly preserved. One being that of Rowan, whom they would later revive. The other, a monster, a hostile unstoppable killing machine responsible for the deaths of Prof. Lowe and his students, not to mention wiping out the entire special military task force known as The Grunts. The monster in the mask, a goalie's protection mask used in the sport of Hockey, outlawed on Earth in 2024, was none other than the notorious Jason Voorhees. Rowan, the lone survivor of her research base and now the oldest person existing on Earth 2, had been doing exclusive research on the many lives of Jason Voorhees since she was in college. She documented everything from his birth, death in the 1950's, his mother's act of vengeance upon all the campers of Crystal Lake, and up to every time he somehow became part zombie, pure evil, unable to be killed and stopping at nothing to kill everyone he can, though no such motive was ever presented. Rowan became the project leader, and her team had captured Jason in late 2007, at Camp Crystal Lake when a recruit of troubled youths had been given probation work, cleaning and fixing up the camp for kids who would be celebrating Christmas there that year. Jason supposedly returned to his home and took the lives of all the juveniles, only to be caught and taken underground to the Research Lab. They tested on him for years, trying everything possible to permanently destroy him. This included burning him, hanging, gas, poison, firing squads, always resulting in failure. She had come to the firm decision that Jason would be put into cryogenic stasis, freezing him until finding what would ultimately terminate him. Higher powers were against this idea, and decided against this plea, wanting to keep him soft and fresh, eventually wanting to attempt to completely dismantle him and graft his skin onto a marines, creating some sort of super-solider. This of course, resulted in sere disaster when Jason escaped his chains and proceeded to murder all twenty-eight men viciously. Rowan was caught in a game of cat and mouse, leading Jason into her trap and succeeding to freeze him. Her plan was spoiled when he gave a final strike with a machete blade, piercing the chamber door and striking her in the stomach. The breach caused the room to seal shut, leaving a wounded and freezing Rowan to lay undiscovered for well over four-hundred years. Once Professor Lowe, a money-hungry and greedy found out just how valuable Jason was, he simply could not resist bringing him aboard Grendel, and losing his life and the majority of those around him when Jason awoke and began a mass killing spree in space, even managing to destroy the entire city of Solaris after killing the pilot of the ship. The two human survivors of that dreadful trip were Rowan herself, and one of the smarter but accident-prone students of Lowe, by the name of Tsunaron. The other survivor being the boys Knowledge-Matrix Android called Kay-Em 14, whose body had been left and blown up in the ships explosion. She was given an upgrade by Tsunaron in hopes of defeating Jason, and she had managed that by destroying his body, before a malfunction in the machines completely rebuilt and reanimated the monster, creating some sort of uber-Jason. Kay-em, sadly, was decapitated by him shortly after. Luckily her main circuts survived and her head was saved, with Tsunaron promising to re-build the rest of her the first moment he could. The hero of the story and leader of The Grunts, SGT Brodski, forced this uber-Jason into space and it is presumed that he lost his life when tackling the monster and riding him down into Earth 2's burning atmosphere. That was two years ago, and they're still plagued by nightmares of that horrific tragedy in space.

1

Despite the desperate attempt to destroy the monster, the remaining students had been planting mines in all the hallways linking to the other half of Grendel. Jason's slaughter of the pilot had led the ship to crash right into Solaris, killing all on the base and leaving half the ship completely wrecked. Rowan had suggested blowing up the damaged side of Grendel, namely the half of which what was left of Jason, after the new and battle-ready improved Kay-Em 14 had taken repeated blasters to his corpse. It was when they were setting up the last mines when Jason re-emerged, also improved in ways that caught them all by shock and terrible surprise. "You guys might want to run." Kay-Em calmly warned the others, before Jason decapitated her swiftly.  
"Kay-Em!" Tsunaron shrieked, seeing his creation being destroyed before his very eyes. He cowered down to the ground, tightly grasping onto her head, and looking up into those big eyes, Jason's red eyes, as he raised his machete, and brought it down quick and hard, right into Tsunaron's face.  
"No!" Tsunaron awoke in his bed. Just a nightmare. In reality, Rowan had been there to save his life, more than just that once. It was because of her near-fatal sacrifice that he was still living to have such nightmares. Since the trio's survival, Tsunaron had turned eighteen, moving out of his parents house and into a reasonable apartment with Rowan, acting much as her guide into this new world. With him, of course, came his head of a Kay-Em bot. Two years later, she was nearly complete. Her body was still in the process of being attached, but her head and hands were as perfect as they were before, and she was clothed until skin would be added. She was sitting on the edge of his bed as he awoke screaming in fear.

"Kay?"

She slowly turned her upper torso, her joints creaking creepily, enough to give Tsunaron some cold chills. "You screamed my name."

"Kay-Em ... What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry." She said, in her cheerful tone. "This new body is still quite hard to manage."  
Tsunaron laughed a little, sitting upward. "It could use some adjusting I suppose."  
She bent forward with another crank in her neck and kissed him. Okay, he could even admit himself, that it was kind of weird that his android had developed a crush on him, and a part of him even saw this relationship as very wrong. However, Earth 2 had no official laws yet about human/android relations, and it would be no weirder if he would be dating Rowan, who was twice his age by over four-hundred years. Tsunaron kissed her back for a moment, and then groaned.  
"What is it?" She asked curiously, for a split second wondering if she had done something wrong.  
"Nothing, nothing. I just .. Really need to get to work on a better body for you."  
"That would be exceptional."  
"Do you know what time it is?" He asked, before the lights in his room turned on, and he saw Rowan standing at his door, groggy and confused.  
"Ah! Ahh!" Tsunaron quickly covered himself up.  
"Oh- Sorry! I didn't hear-" She began, he cut her off."  
"There was nothing to hear! I just, I mean, Kay-em and I, we weren't-"  
"We were not engaged in the act of sexual intercourse yet." Kay-Em answered for him.  
"Yeah..." He shrugged.  
Rowan stood at the door, silent for a moment, though looking quite amused if not for being woken up so early from the screams. "Yet?"  
Tsunaron couldn't have been blushing more. Kay-Em just offered her casual smile. "Are you okay, Tsunaron?"  
He sighed. "Yeah, I suppose."  
"He was having a nightmare. I measured his heart-rate at -"  
"A nightmare?" Rowan interrupted. "About him again?"  
"Yeah," he wasn't proud to admit it. "When we blew the right side of Grendel up. After he showed up again all .. " He searched for the correct explanation, knowing Kay-Em would get it for him.  
"Extremely modified beyond destroying ability?"  
"Yeah, that."  
"I have memory of that event. I didn't like having my head chopped off." Kay-Em responded.  
"Nor did I like being choked." Rowan rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah that's the thing," Tsunaron said, petting Kay-Em's hair. "In my dream, you didn't make it in time," He gulped. "I was down on the ground, and he rushed at me and.."  
Tsunaron couldn't bring himself to say another word, though both Rowan and the bot could only imagine what happened next. Kay-Em was now petting him.  
But, It didn t happened like that. I was there for you. Just like Brodski was there for all of us. Rowan reminded him, hoping to ease his worries.  
I know. It s just, it s been two years. And here I am, still asking why? You know? Some things are just inevitable. Rowan shrugged. Not so much, why did it happen. Just, why did it happen to us? Tsunaron asked, sadly.  
Maybe it was fate. Just like how I was meant to meet my own. You survived yours though, Rowan. A lot of good kids, smart kids, lost their lives because of him. Tsunaron noticed Kay-Em s apathetic expression, and he then reconsidered. Well okay, I know Professor Lowe was kind of a money-hungry bastard, and not every kid in the class was on his way to being the next Stu Charno, but Stu Charno? Rowan asked, puzzled. Think, Albert Einstein in intelligence, but of this world s past. Kay-Em instructed.  
Gotcha. Point being, sure we weren t the pest peas in the pod, but none of us had ever done anything to deserve that. Tsunaron looked away, towards his window at the full moon, shining brightly down on the lake. I ll just never understand why that thing, Jason, was made up of so much rage. His words almost were enough to even give Kay-Em cold chills. It hated us and it never even knew us. I know, Rowan sighed. She had spent most of her life dealing with Jason, and now he was finally gone. The last thing she wanted was for him to be roaming her thoughts, a little bit of her mind keeping his evil alive every single day. But he s dead now, for good. Brodski made sure of that. I only knew him a short while, but during that time I learned that nothing would stop him from completing a mission. I suppose you re right.

2

The explosions were surrounding what was left of Grendel, and Uber-Jason was still coming through, no longer distracted by the virtual-reality of Camp Crystal Lake that Tsunaron and Kay-Em had created. Brodski was still in his reinforced space-suit when he re-entered the ship, seeing Jason lunge at Rowan, holding Kay-Em s severed head as she rushed down the shuttle door. Brodski gave his life the moment he hit that switch, locking the doors and giving Jason that one last fight. They charged at each other just as the escape-ship fled away with only a pilot and two human survivors left, and Grendel was no more. Rowan and Tsunaron watched from the window as the ship exploded into tiny pieces of debris, and flying through space, coming right at the door, came Jason. Only to be knocked out of gravity and fallen down to Earth 2, ridden by Brodski who gave him one final punch to his enormous ill-shaped head. Down they crashed as a flame, unnoticed by most everyone on the planet, into a lake not too far away from a camp site. Brodski had given his life to take Jason s, and it was his final successful mission. Jason was dead. But then, wasn t he always?

For two long years, down in the water is where Uber-Jason dwelled. Melted beyond all recognition, and yet drowned once again like he had been so many years before. Emerging from the water, the hideous corpse ravaged through a pile of mud, underneath of which finding a very dirty, round shaped object. Jason peeled the dirt off, though it was hard as rock, and placed the sharp haggard shard of metal to his face. Jason may have been dead, but had that ever stopped him before? Risen once again, this time with very specific vengeance set in mind. Rowan, that s all he could remember. That and the years of torment he endured, as she hopelessly attempted to destroy him once and for all. But something this evil could never be destroyed.


End file.
